


Savor

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [9]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Worship, Eli is a great demonstrator, M/M, Thrawn's first blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: This came about after a lengthy discussion in which Thrawn happens upon Eli masturbating and is puzzled at this idea.  Eli offers to demonstrate the glory of jerking off. Afterwards Thrawn wants more. So...first time blow job.





	Savor

The comm was short, almost terse:  

_ Meet me at my quarters at 1100. I need to see you. _

Eli arrived at the door to Thrawn’s quarters at 1100 on the dot, throat tightening at the memory of what had happened earlier.  Thrawn’s barging in on Eli that had gone from searing embarrassment to a carnal session of exploration and desire. Never in Eli’s wildest imaginings had he foresaw that turn of events.

Now there is no need to hurry for fear of interruption. 

There is time for leisurely exploration.

Thrawn is hungry for Eli’s touch and as soon as the door slides shut he gathers Eli in his arms and kisses him hungrily. 

“Stars I missed you.  I couldn’t get you out of my head today.”

Eli smiles shyly, his eyes shining. “I am here now.” His voice holds a teasing lilt.

Thrawn again claims Eli’s lips.  Then, breaking the kiss he husks, “I want you to touch me again.  Like before.”

Eli gives a soft laugh.  “I think that can be arranged.” He tips his face up and captures Thrawn’s mouth with his.  Thrawn pulls Eli in close and in doing so, Eli can feel the hardness of Thrawn cock poking against his lower belly.  Breaking the kiss, Eli murmurs playfully, “A bit eager, Sir?”

Thrawn says nothing, only takes Eli’s hand in a firm grip and guides him to the bedroom.  Eli’s belly flutters in anticipation, his own desire making the simple task of walking rather difficult. 

Pausing before Thrawn’s large bed, Eli asks, “May I undress you?  It…heightens anticipation and enhances pleasure.”

Thrawn nods.  

“You may.”

Sucking in a breath, Eli begins, taking his time, each movement measured, his slender fingers deftly unfastening Thrawn’s tunic.  The crisp, white fabric splays open revealing Thrawn’s chest.  Eli’s lips press soft kisses upon Thrawn’s skin, before latching onto a deep blue nipple and teasing it to hardness with measured flicks of his tongue.

Swept up in a crush of sensations, Thrawn moans Eli’s name.  Upon hearing Thrawn’s cries of pleasure, Eli’s cock gives a needy twitch, dampening his trousers with precome. 

Eli’s breath hisses over his teeth as he shifts his hips in agitation, seeking friction against the rough material. 

Eli thrills at the fact Thrawn is completely undone under Eli’s skilled touch, filling the room with his soft murmurs and gasps.  

“Shall I stop?”  Eli’s lips twist into a sly grin, glancing his fingertips over Thrawn’s chest.   Then he continues, his voice honey soft, “There is more I can do. If you like.”

Thrawn nods and stutters, “P…please.  Show me. Teach me so I may please you.”

Eli nods and gently pushes Thrawn back, forcing him down onto the bed.  He then lifts and removes one boot and then the other. Next he undoes Thrawn’s trousers, the stiff material fighting him momentarily before relenting and freeing that beautiful alien cock.

Eli gazes upon it, so foreign and strange. Shaded in deep blues and flushing purple.

He wants—no needs—to taste it. Feel the heft of it in his mouth.

Meeting Thrawn’s crimson gaze, Eli breathes, “I want to kiss you.”

Thrawn begins to lean forward to oblige Eli’s request. 

“No,” Eli huffs.  “I wish to kiss you here,” he lightly traces a finger up Thrawn’s straining shaft before lazily swirling a fingertip around the leaking cockhead.

Thrawn’s eye widen slightly at the suggestion.

“May I?  Kiss you there?”  Eli’s lids are heavy with desire.  “I will be gentle, I promise.  I will stop if you do not like it.”

Thrawn gives a hesitant nod.

Eli smiles, “I think you will like it but, again, I promise to stop if you do not.”

Eli then bows his head and peppers kisses on Thrawn’s lower belly and then moves to mark Thrawn’s taut inner thigh. He pauses and then moves over to repeat the process on the other, pressing his lips to the fevered, tight flesh. 

“Stars…Eli…”

Thrawn threads his fingers through Eli’s tangle of curls, fingernails raking at Eli’s scalp, then fisting the silken strands.  Fire is singing through his veins. He wants more.  _ Needs _ more but he is not quite sure that exactly it is that his body is asking for.  His cock, now fully engorged, is a deep blue, skewing almost violet, the spade-shaped cockhead peering from its foreskin sheath, glistening with precome.   

Eli pauses for a heartbeat and then ghosts his lips up Thrawn’s length.

A soft, keening sound escapes Thrawn’s lips. 

“E…Eli…p…please.”

Eli pauses once more.

“Do you wish for me to stop, sir?”

Panting, Thrawn manages to utter, “N…no. P…please…”

Eli drags his tongue up the underside of the shaft before taking a moment to pause and breathe in Thrawn’s intoxicating scent. He then traces and flicks the underside of the head with the tip of his tongue, tasting the sharp taste of precome as he does so. 

Eli lifts his lips from Thrawn’s cock, eliciting a small huff of distress and confusion from the Chiss.

“You ready?”

Thrawn nods and his body trembles as he watches as his cock disappears into Eli’s mouth.  Eli does not move at first, merely allows Thrawn to get used to the sensation of his cock being enveloped in the velvet warmth.  Then slowly he begins to bob his head, sucking gently, his tongue laving at the shaft and fluttering about the  cockhead before once more sinking down to the base.   All the while his mouth is devoting upon Thrawn’s organ, Eli’s fingers are fluttering and teasing the delicate skin of the inner thighs and tracing downward to cup and fondle Thrawn’s balls, then gently teasing behind to caress the tight ring of muscle of Thrawn’s asshole. He dares the slightest teasing press to the entrance before withdrawing to once more tease and caress Thrawn’s quivering flesh.

Thrawn cannot speak, overcome with pleasure at the flood of sensation he can only writhe and moan as he bucks his hips and fists the sheets.

“E…Eli…I…I am going…going to…”

Eli does not stop.  He only goes faster, closing his eyes bracing himself for Thrawn’s climax.

With a groan Thrawn explodes in Eli’s mouth, flooding it with his essence.  It is hot and the sharp taste floods over Eli’s tongue.  He dutifully swallows it down, hands gripping Thrawn’s strong legs for leverage as he does so. 

Finally it is over and there is only the sound of panting gasps.  Eli allows Thrawn’s spent organ to slip from his lips.  Rising to his elbows and planting a kiss on Thrawn’s belly he whispers, “Did you like that?”

Thrawn takes a moment to respond, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he tries to compose himself. He then hauls Eli up so that the flushed man is now laying sprawled upon Thrawn’s chest.  Eli  can feel the thrum of Thrawn’s heartbeat, strong and hungry. 

Eli feels his face flush under Thrawn’s content gaze.  “I am glad you enjoyed that.  I figured you might.”

Thrawn’s eyes then narrow and his lips laze into a grin.

“I did. And now allow me to return the favor.”


End file.
